


The Perils of Undercover

by EmmaWasRight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWasRight/pseuds/EmmaWasRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons hated going undercover.<br/>She may have become a better liar, but her levels of stress during the whole operations were dangerously high. Her biggest issue always came when she pretended to be someone who knew nothing about Science. She could never remember what it was that she wasn’t supposed to know.<br/>But this assignment was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Undercover

Jemma Simmons hated going undercover.

She may have become a better liar, but her levels of stress during the whole operations were dangerously high. Her biggest issue always came when she pretended to be someone who knew nothing about Science. She could never remember what it was that she wasn’t supposed to know.  


This assignment was different. She wasn’t supposed to speak. She was simply there to observe and act as a distraction and a foil for another agent. She was supposed to report back what she observed. Collect as many details as possible before they sent in a specialist.  


Jemma didn’t even know who her partner was going to be. They hadn’t told her. She only knew that she was supposed to walk into the bar in the Casino and head towards a man with an orchid in his lapel. It was all very James Bond.

She got ready in her room upstairs, it connected to a suite. She supposed the other agent had the suite and that this would allow them to be seen entering the same room without arousing suspicion. Her dress was in a garment bag hanging over the door. The other agent had selected it, that way they would be sure to know who she was when she walked in. Jemma unzipped the bag, wanting to see the dress to match her makeup accordingly. It was beautiful and unlike anything she would ever choose for herself, and yet she couldn’t help the frisson of excitement she felt at the prospect of wearing it.

The dress was a beautiful red. Vibrant without being gaudy, made of silk with a beaded lace overlay of the same colour. It had a scalloped boat neckline a plunging back, luckily it had a built-in bra and Jemma took a moment to appreciate the small bit of practicality. It had a slit up to her thigh, meaning that she couldn’t get away with wearing flats or combat boots. She was also going to have to be very careful with storing her gun. The shoes she knew would be standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D stilettos, comfortable and convertible. You could remove the heels and use them as weapons, and kick some serious ass in your new flats.

Jemma stopped lollygagging and finished her hair and makeup. She went for a retro vibe with her makeup and swept her hair over one shoulder, keeping it in place with a diamond encrusted comb that was laced with the newest version of the dendrotoxin. Placing her extra mag and lipstick in her purse, Jemma left the room and readied herself for the mission.

Something was wrong. When Jemma walked in she saw several people that she knew. The Avengers, friends from the Academy, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and her family from the playground. Jemma was confused, what had happened to the mission? Had aliens attacked while she was getting ready? Was this a debrief?

Suddenly she felt a cool metal hand on her lower back and the voice belonging to the love of her life whispered in her ear: “Surprise! Happy Birthday Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figure that the only way to throw Jemma a surprise party is to pretend it's an op. That way she wouldn't get suspicious about the lack of information and people clamming up when she walked into a room.


End file.
